sghousingfandomcom-20200213-history
Hong Kah
Hong Kah is a residential precinct in Jurong, Singapore, bounded by the PIE, Corporation Road, Jurong Canel, Jurong East Avenue 1 and Jurong Town Hall Road. It is named after the former 'Hong Kah Village' (present-day Tengah) located north of it. The precinct's HDB flats are under the management of Jurong Town Council and the residents are represented in parliament by either Desmond Lee Ti-Seng or Ang Wei Neng, depending on where they stay. In the beginning this precinct was much bigger in size and consisted of North, South, East and West Districts. Then, following the developments in Jurong West, the West district was renamed Nanyang and North district was renamed Bukit Batok and Gek Poh Ville and became separate precincts. Only the South and East districts remain as part of the precinct, though also renamed as 'Jurong Spring' and 'Jurong Central' respectively. However, there are some places in the current precinct that continue to include the term 'Hong Kah' in their names, such as HDB estates, schools and shopping complex and dialysis centres. Neighbouring Areas Housing in Hong Kah There are 3 kinds of housing in Hong Kah. Hostel The yo:Ha hostel provides cheap accommodation for international students and foreign workers. Public File:Flatsinjurongwest.jpg|Block of HDB flat located along Jurong West Avenue 1 File:JurongwestHDB.JPG|Blocks of flats in Jurong West Streets. File:jurongwestavenue1.jpg|Blocks of flats along Jurong West Ave 1. Private *Parc Vista *The Lakeshore *The Mayfair Transportation Roads The main roads in Hong Kah are Jurong West Avenue 2, Corporation Road, Boon Lay Way, Jurong Town Hall Road, Jurong East Avenue 1 and Jurong West Avenue 1, which connects the precinct to the rest of the island through the PIE exits (31 Batok Flyover and 34 Kah Flyover), with minor roads (Jurong West Street 41/42/51/52 and Jurong East Street 32) winding through the various estates in the precinct. Public Transport Feeder bus services Hong Kah is linked to Jurong East MRT Station through feeder services 335,334 and 333. Feeder service 335 also links the precinct to Chinese Garden MRT Station. Trunk bus Services There are 6 trunk services that ply through Hong Kah, via the various roads. Jurong East/West Avenue 1: *'99' connects residents to Nanyang, Gek Poh Ville, Pioneer, Boon Lay, Yuhua and Clementi. *'157' connects residents to Boon Lay, Bukit Batok, Bukit Timah, MacRitchie Reservoir and Toa Payoh. *'185' connects residents to Nanyang, Gek Poh Ville, Clementi and Buona Vista. *'198' connects residents to Boon Lay, Yuhua, Pandan Gardens,Clementi, Dover, Buona Vista, Queenstown and Bukit Merah. Jurong East/West Avenue 1 and Jurong West Street 51: *'98' connects residents to Jurong Port, Taman Jurong and Yuhua. *'187' connects residents to Boon Lay, Bukit Batok, Bukit Gombak, Bukit Panjang and Woodlands. (98 and 187 also provide link to Lakeside MRT Station.) Special bus Services Bus connection to the city is available through premium service 542(operates only once daily) and express service 502. Night bus services There is 1 night bus service that runs through Hong Kah during the non-operational hours of the other bus services, which is NR5,operated by SMRT. Schools There are 3 primary schools (Rulang, Shuqun and Jurong), 5 secondary schools (Yuhua,Huayi, Hong Kah and Jurongville), 1 tertiary school (JJC), 1 special-needs school (Grace Orchard School), 1 international school (Canadian International School) and many pre-school centres in Hong Kah. Recreation There are 3 neighbourhood parks in Hong Kah, each located at Jurong West Street 41, Jurong West Street 42 and Jurong East Street 32. Though illegal, fishing activities can be carried out at the canal in the precinct, located at the junction of Jurong West Avenue 1 and Jurong West Avenue 1. The nearest sports complex is Jurong East Sports and Recreation Centre, accessible from the rest of the precinct through all the bus services(except 335) that pass through this precinct. Community Centres There are 2 community centres in the precinct, with Jurong Spring Community Club located in Hong Kah South (Jurong Spring) and Jurong Green Community Community Club located in Hong Kah East (Jurong Central). Apart from the courses in the community centres, there are playing courts there that can be used for free. Hong Kah Point Hong Kah Point is the town centre of Hong Kah, located at the junction of Jurong West Avenue 1 and Jurong West Street 52, accessible by all the bus services that ply through the precinct. The town centre boasts the 'Jurong West Street 52 Market and Food Centre', which was built in 1985 and was the latest hawker centre in Singapore to be built over the past 20 years, before the next hawker centre opened in Bukit Panjang. Apart from the hawker centre, the shops in this town centre provides Postal, banking, dining, baking, dental, medical, D.I.Y, education and fashion services to meet the daily needs of the residents. The town council office and HDB service centre are also located here. *There are other smaller commercial centres clustered in the other parts of Hong Kah, such as at the junction of Jurong West Street 41 and Jurong West Avenue 1. Places of Worship There are 4 temples in Hong Kah, *Jurong West United Temple *Boo Tong San Temple *Jurong Temple *Thong Whye Temple The nearest Churches and Mosque are located in Taman Jurong and Yuhua. Accessiblity to Taman Jurong is available through trunk service 98 and Yuhua through all the bus services in the precinct, depending on the location of the worship place. Healthcare Apart from the many medical clinics in the precinct, there are 2 medical institutions in the precinct providing more advance medical services. *'Jurong Polyclinic' provides medical services to the general public. *'Choice Retreat Home' provides medical services to the elderly patients. Both institutions are located along Jurong West Avenue 1 and Jurong East Avenue 1. Security The Jurong West Neighbourhood Police Centre is located in Hong Kah at the junction of Jurong West Avenue 1 and Corporation Road. See also *Monkey tree phenomenon External links *Jurong Town Council *Jurong GRC *Jurong Green Constituency Website *Jurong Spring Constituency Website Category:Places in Singapore Category:Jurong West